Lucy vs. Vergil
Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tale (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Vergil of Devil May Cry (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) in Round Two of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Vergil turned around and saw something materialize. He wasn’t sure if it was an angel or a demon. Either way it would be desposed of. When it was complete, Lucy looked around at her new surroundings. She saw a decapitated body in a swamp with purple acid water. Lucy: Where am I? Vergil: Ah another fish has entered into the pond. Vergil was quick to attack, but was met by Lucy’s quick reflexes. Lucy: Get out you creep! Lucy kicked the half demon in the groin as he slid to the ground. She then started to activate the Zodiacs. Vergil: Your a feisty one. This will be fun. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues From Darkside ~ Emil) 60 Vergil charges at Lucy as she runs towards him. When the two meet, the blade of Vergil bounces off of Lucy. She then used her paws to slash Vergil multiple times. Vergil though holds his sword to block the claws from hurting him. Lucy: Ugh! 53 Vergil then swung his broad sword at the mage. Lucy was able to dodge the sword. She was met by Vergil who was underneath her and slashed her back to the ground. Vergil: What’s wrong!? Vergil then slashed her multiple times causing her to fall back into the swamp. She then grabbed her whip to slow Vergil down. When Vergil sees the mages whip, he simply deflected it as he got closer. 44 When Vergil got to her, the broad sword returned and hit her in the back of the head. This caused her the fall towards Vergil as he starts punching Lucy. He then changed it up with kicks and slashes from his swords. Vergil then uppercuts Lucy in the jaw sending her into the air. He then threw his broad sword and have it slash her multiple times. Vergil then appeared above her and kicks her to the ground below. 33 Lucy: So that's how it's going to go down. Lucy then activated one of her celestial keys and summoned Cancer the crab. Vergil had appeared as the two then duked it out. Lucy was able to dodge the slashes because of her reflexes. Lucy then swung with her two scissors but was met by Yamato. However a tangle around the sword gave Lucy a chance to strike the son of Sparda. 28 Lucy slashed Vergil a few times as it sent the half demon backwards. Lucy then tried to chop off the demons head but Vergil jumped above the cut. Vergil then landed on the scissors blade and ran towards Lucy. Lucy was met with a kick to the face sending her flying towards a tree. Vergil : Don’t get to cocky!!! 24 Vergil was interrupted by Sagittarius when an arrow is shot at the half demon. Lucy had the being keep going on the offensive. Following orders Sagittarius then shot out another round of arrows at Vergil pinning him down to a tree. This was over when a bright light illuminated the area. Lucy: What the??? 16 Vergil once again activated his devil trigger. Vergil was upon Sagittarius in a blink of an eye. Sagittarius was not ready and was slashed into two pieces. Vergil then sent his sword at Lucy as it twirled into the mages insides. Lucy then fell down and was almost decapitated, but was bailed by her whip smacking the son of sparda in the face. 8 Lucy in pure rage and anger then tries to whip Vergil around. The quickness and speed of Vergil was no match as he used Yamato a sliced the whip into pieces. This left Lucy in complete shock. This left her off guard as Vergil threw his sword and pinned the mage to a tree. 1 Vergil then glided towards the pinned down mage as he swooped down and punches her through the tree and on the ground. K.O. Vergil: This is the power of Sparda!! ???: Indeed it is young demon, but you are still vulnerable. Vergil pointed his Yamato into the air in a fighting gesture towards the sky. ???: If it is a challenge you want then it is a challenge you seek. Vergil: Speak sense or none at all! All he was greeted with was a firestorm of fire that turned the swamp into a hellish landscape. Vergil: What sorcery is this? ????: Where am I? Result (Cues "Let's Just See") This melee’s winner is Vergil!!! Winning Combatant: Lucy: 21 Vergil: 68 Winning Method: K.O.: 65 Death: 3 John1Thousand: I want to make it clear the poll would of been closed sooner, but with my old phone kicking the bucket, and me getting a new phone after the poll was up so these were the results I came across. So this is on me and not sock puppetry. This is to be clear with everyone asking. Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Vergil's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music